Various kinds of pumps can be used in oilfield operations. One type of pump, for example, is a reciprocating pump. The reciprocating pump can be used to pump fluid such as chemicals, cement, or other media into a well. Reciprocating pumps typically increase the pressure within a cylinder by reciprocating a plunger longitudinally within the cylinder. Packing is generally used around the plunger and the plunger reciprocates as a crankshaft located within the pump rotates. As the plunger moves away from the cylinder, the pressure of the fluid inside chamber decreases creating a differential pressure across an inlet valve that allows the fluid to enter the cylinder. As plunger moves longitudinally towards the cylinder, the pressure of the fluid inside of the cylinder increases until the differential pressure across an outlet valve opens the outlet valve and allows fluid to exit cylinder.
Maintenance of the pump, typically includes repacking of the packing surrounding the plunger and revalving of the inlet and outlet valves mentioned above. To allow repacking or revalving, the pump is disassembled by removing a suction cover plate and removing the plunger, which can be quite heavy. Additional pump components, such as connecting rods and pony rods may need to be stroked out to push out the plunger. However, during assembly of the pump, the plunger must be reinstalled. The plunger is heavy and requires much effort to push it back into the cylinder through the packing elements. Frequently, installing the plunger requires maintenance personnel to hammer the plunger into place during installation, potentially damaging pump parts or injuring personnel.
Thus, installation of the plunger into the cylinder is time consuming, labor intensive, and potentially unsafe to personnel.
Thus, a technique would be desired that makes pump maintenance and plunger installation safer, less time consuming, and less labor intensive.